


Condoms and Piñatas

by MagentasNightmare



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ (I'm not changing what I write for anyone:), Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier Smut, F/M, Goofy - Freeform, ge, just for fun, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagentasNightmare/pseuds/MagentasNightmare
Summary: This is a prompt from AMWaaker that I received yesterday. I hope I did it justice. Just some playful Caryl smut in Alexandria. I'll post the prompt just so you know what the aim was. I didn't follow it precisely but I did my best.(prompt below V V V)~Thought you could do this humor/smut piece justice. Let me know if you are interested.Alexandria kind of on the same timeframe as pre-sex Caryl in your story "go slow".Daryl overheard Carol asking Maggie for condoms. Multiple condoms. Multiple times. His head goes to her and Tobin.Misunderstanding and humor of course.Turns out Carol wanted to make Judith a Pinata for her birthday cuz Daryl has been teaching Judith to swing a bat, but with no balloons, she was using blown up condoms.~





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AMWaaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMWaaker/gifts).



 

 

* * *

_**Condoms and Pi**_ _**ñ** _ _**atas** _

"Turn sideways, Munchkin!" Daryl laughed when he caught her standing a little too straight.

"Oops!"

Judith was going to hit her first home run soon if it took him all day standing in the blazing sun.

The kids in Alexandria had been playing some baseball, and although she was probably far too small to get involved, she was very excited to learn the basics.

Taking some time to do something so pure and simple made Daryl forget all the ugliness for a while, and it did his soul some good.

Judith turned to the side again as he waited to pitch her another easy one.

"Eye on the ball," he encouraged.

When she did manage to hit a few and even struck one so far he had to run for it, he felt a beautiful sense of pride in her. It made him feel good to offer her a taste of the old world too, learning baseball was as American as apple pie.

This child was everyone's child in the community in a way, but she was special to him, and vice versa and he knew it.

Rick was like a brother to him now and had been in many ways since losing Merle which made Judith feel like his own niece.

_**/** _

On the way back to the house Judith had been skipping down the sidewalk when she tripped and skinned her knee.

Daryl scooped up the five-year-old and carried her to the infirmary as she whined and played it up a little.

He was a big softy for injured children or women, and she knew that.

"It's just a scrape, Munchkin, you ain't gonna lose your leg," he teased as he walked in through the door and sat her on the couch.

Maggie was in the back med room with Carol, and he looked up at them just fast enough to see Carol pocket a handful of condoms.

It struck him instantly as wrong, and his mind began to run right out of control.

_**Why does she need condoms?** _

_**Is she really sleeping with someone here?** _

_**Is this even remotely my business?** _

_**Maybe they're for someone else.** _

_**Can I ask her about this?** _

_**What the fuck?** _

"Be right there, Daryl!" Maggie called, wrapping up her conversation with Carol discreetly.

Carol nodded to him with a little smile as she walked out and he knew his face probably looked strange, he was honestly stunned.

"What's wrong, Judy?" Maggie asked, sitting down next to the whimpering child. "Looks like we need a band-aid and some kind of candy."

"Candy?" she asked, already forgetting about the scrape.

Daryl took Judith back to Rick and Michonne and then decided to get the hell out of Dodge for a few hours to obsess over Carol and that handful of rubbers.

He hopped on his bike, pulled up at the gate and hollered for Eugene to open up.

When he hit the road, it was all wind in his hair and freedom for miles.

He contemplated what had happened between himself and Carol in the past and knew that eventually things would get so comfortable that intimacy would be weird.

When there were no other men around, and everything was still so unstable at the prison, it didn't really occur to him that she might end up with someone else. Being in Alexandria was different, and he needed to face that she'd be catching the eye of men in town. Carol was gorgeous, smart and had the kind of sexiness you couldn't fake. She was the grown-up kind of sexy that left a man weak and needy, not just interested.

He pulled into a big field and walked along an old barbwire fence for a while imagining another man's hands on her body, and he growled to himself.

The only man who came to mind was Tobin, and that was infuriating. If Carol really wanted him, then who was he to be pissed about it? Tobin couldn't even protect her, but it wasn't his place to tell her who to be with. If she ever needed a real man, Tobin would be hiding behind her for safety. Carol deserved a man who would die for her.

/

When he was finished stewing, he arrived back just after sunset in Alexandria.

Carol was leaving the infirmary again and had a paper bag in her hand as she smiled at him and made her way back to the house they shared.

He wondered if she needed medicine now, he was wondering a lot of things about her.

After being asked to do a small favor for Michonne, he got back to the house; it was dark and quiet.

Carol was in the kitchen baking, and the rest of the group appeared to be in their rooms.

He thought it would be a great time to talk to her but then he found Tobin around the corner at the dining room table gawking at her.

"Hey, Daryl," she said, offering him a sweet smile.

"Hey."

He wanted to tell Tobin to get lost, but apparently, the jackass was in the middle of a story that Carol found entertaining. He sat down at the island as Carol giggled at Tobin's story, and continued to mix her cookie dough in a bowl.

She made experimental cookies for the children all the time; Daryl couldn't help hoping she'd get to be a mother again someday. Carol was a born mother who was always the first to think about the needs of youngsters in the community.

"Are you hungry, Daryl?" she asked, offering him one of the cookies that were already finished. It was still warm and had actual chocolate chips in it. He wanted to play cranky that she was spending time with Tobin but her cookies were impossible to resist.

"I want two," he grumbled.

Carol grinned at him and handed him three cookies before he got up and stomped off.

When he got to the top of the stairs, he was just finishing the third cookie when he walked past her bedroom door and saw the paper bag on her dresser.

The hall was dark, and nobody could be heard, so he went for it.

Daryl wasn't the type to stalk anyone, but he had to know if he'd already waited too long. Maybe he could find some sign among her possessions to let him know if Tobin was a threat to him and Carol becoming a thing.

He slid inside the room and shut the door silently then went right to work being a meddling creep.

He picked up the paper bag and looked inside and found even more condoms, a black marker, and Vaseline. There was a syringe as well, which surprised him, and he found himself even more lost than before.

There was a small bunch of flowers on her dresser in a vase, and he wanted to know where they had come from.

_**Was Tobin bringing her flowers?** _

_**Did she like that?** _

It was driving him crazy to think that he'd sat back and done nothing while another man walked right into her heart.

He put the bag back down and noticed perfume on her dresser, so he had to smell it.

She was wearing perfume lately, and light make-up too...maybe it was too late.

Perhaps she was dressing up more for Tobin. She didn't have to dress up for him; Daryl wanted her no matter how she looked cause he actually loved her.

All the cold nights when the group had been displaced, and they cuddled together for warmth were not moments of beauty, they were moments of ugliness. Still, Daryl had nothing except admiration, love, and respect for her and remembered those moments as the best of his life just because she was with him. Carol had survived so much with such dignity that he couldn't help but love her completely.

Daryl sighed and decided he needed to get out of her room before he was found there, but he pushed it just a little further.

He reached out, as he listened for sounds in the hallway, and pulled open her top drawer. From what little he knew about women, they kept personal things in their underwear drawers. Maybe she had love letters or gifts from him.

_**What the hell was he doing?** _

_**What was he really looking for?** _

_**How would he explain being there?** _

His eyes were attracted to the silk and lace in the drawer, and against all good judgment, he touched the first red item he saw.

Daryl held up a pair of red lace panties and instantly he could see her wearing them.

"Damn!" he sighed.

"Daryl?"

"Jesus fucking Christ!" he yelped, jumping right out of his skin and dropping the panties at his feet.

The turn of shame led him to humiliating eye contact with Carol.

"I...I was just..."

He had no words at all and crouched down to pick up her underwear and put them back in the drawer before slamming it shut.

Never had he felt so ridiculous, and her eyes followed him to the door as he tried to make his escape.

"Wait! Daryl, are you OK?" she asked, reaching out for his arm.

"I'm good...I'm sorry," he insisted, not looking her in the eye.

She moved in front of him before he could walk out and he didn't dare try to get past her. This was Carol; you just didn't do that.

"What's the matter?" she pressed. "Do you need something?"

She wasn't even upset. He couldn't believe she was real. He was just caught touching her panties, and she was worried that he needed something?

Daryl was embarrassed and agitated with no idea what to say first, so he let his heart do the talking.

"Who gave you those flowers?" he asked.

"Huh?"

Daryl pointed to the little bunch of flowers on the dresser and watched her mouth form a grin.

"I gave Carl a little advice about Enid, so he brought those for me after my advice paid off," she laughed.

"Oh."

Now, what the hell was he supposed to say?

"Who did you think gave them to me?"

"Tobin."

Carol smiled and shook her head.

"Nope, just Carl. You OK? Are you mad at Tobin over something?"

"I just don't like him."

"He's pretty harmless," she shrugged.

"Do you like him?" he asked.

"What's going on, Daryl? What is this all about?"

He was frustrated and just needed to know why she needed all those condoms, he couldn't help blurting it out.

"Why do you need those?" he asked, pointing to the paper bag.

Carol looked at him, utterly stunned and shook her head before bursting out laughing.

"What?" he demanded. "What's so damn funny?"

"Just a moment," she grinned, walking to her closet.

She opened the door and pulled out a strange looking animal made of paper mache.

"What the hell is that?" he asked, looking at the monstrosity sideways.

"You can't tell what it is?" she sighed. "It's supposed to be a bear. Damn it!"

"I mean, what is it?"

"It's a piñata for Judith. I was going to throw a little party for the kids. The way you've been teaching her to swing a bat made me think she might like this. Could give her a chance to show off her skills to the older kids," she laughed.

"What does this have to do with condoms?" he asked, looking even more confused.

"You've never made paper mache? You blow up balloons and cover them in strips of paper and glue to make a round shape...you've really never heard of this?"

"No. Why did you need so many?"

"I refused to use the ones that couples could be using; I just used the long since expired ones...they pop easily, unfortunately. This one finally turned out, so I was going to make some more. I thought it might boost the morale of the little ones."

"Jesus!"

"What?"

"I thought maybe..."

"You thought I was having so much sex with Tobin that I needed a paper bag full?" she grinned.

"Shut up," he winced.

"Am I right in presuming that would bother you?" she smirked.

"Maybe."

"Daryl, just tell me the truth."

Daryl sighed heavily and decided it was now or never so he better 'Nut up, boy!' as Merle would say.

"The thought of any other man touching you makes my blood boil. Tobin is a man-baby who can't protect you if you ever needed it. He doesn't love you like I do, none of these idiots in Alexandria ever could."

"Yeah?" she asked softly.

"Yeah," he said, walking toward her with no hesitation in his mind anymore.

The look on her face said she wanted him too and he needed to test that before the moment past.

He took her face and kissed her hard, turning his head to fill her mouth with his tongue.

Just as he was hoping she wasn't going to smack him, she grabbed hold of his belt and pulled his hips closer to her body.

"Daryl...take me now..." she whined, and he'd never heard her voice sound the way it did then. She sounded weak and needy, not like the ultra strong woman he loved at all but just as sexy and amazing.

Daryl walked her to the bed and continued to kiss her hard, still thinking about those red panties.

His hands moved down to her ass as he lay her on the bed and her legs wrapped around him instantly.

This was it; this was the moment he'd been waiting and hoping for.

It had been so long that he couldn't stop his hips from grinding into her with wanton pressure.

Daryl's mouth moved to her neck where his scratchy facial hair made her hiss under her breath.

She was just as desperate for it as he was and nothing was going to stop them now that the floodgates had been opened.

The windows were wide open as well as the curtains, but neither of them cared if their moaning and groaning could be heard on the street below. This had been a very long time coming and nothing else mattered.

She slid his vest back off his shoulders and before too long they were both topless.

Daryl dreamed of this and now that he was here with her laying under him there was no way he wasn't going to please her.

The black bra she was wearing had to go so he slid his hands behind her back to get it undone and pulled it down her arms as he buried his face between her breasts.

"Fuuuuck me that's good!" he whispered, making her giggle.

Just then there was a knock at the door, and Carol growled wondering who the hell would be bothering her now.

"Carol, when should I take these cookies out?"

Of all the people in the world, Tobin was pestering her about cookies.

"Fuck off, Tobin!" Daryl hollered but in a slightly joking/annoyed tone.

"Daryl?"

"Take them out now!" Carol hollered.

"You OK?" Tobin asked.

"She's fine!" Daryl shouted back. "I'm takin' real good care of her...run along, Tobin!"

"You're so bad," Carol squealed.

"You ain't seen nothing yet," Daryl smirked, beginning on the button of her khakis.

Red panties greeted him when he got the pants off and tossed them on the floor.

"Damn!" he hissed.

"You like?" she teased, keeping her knees together as he knelt in front of her.

"I like 'em so much we might have to leave them on for a bit."

"Oh no you don't," she argued.

"I'm the boss here," he joked.

Daryl took her knees and pushed them wide to make room for his body after he dropped his jeans to the floor of her bedroom.

He stood before her completely naked so she could see just what she was being denied.

"I want you," she whined, pulling him closer.

In a heartbeat, she was being teased beyond all decency with his hot breath through the silk of her wet panties.

"Why would you do this to me, Daryl? I thought we were friends."

Carol squirmed and threaded her fingers into his hair, pleading with her hands to get him closer.

"You want my mouth?" he growled.

A single finger teased down the silk of her panties where she was neediest, and she arched her back desperately.

"It's been a hundred years, Daryl...please!"

He realized he could barely take it anymore either so he decided to show them both a little kindness.

He slid the material of her panties to the side and licked slowly up the inner lips of her perfect pussy.

"Oh my god!" she cried.

Daryl knew it was going to be easy; it had been so long for them both, but he wanted to make it good enough for her to never forget anyway.

He continued to lick slow circles around her clit, but her breathing sounded like she was close already.

"Deep breaths...don't cum yet..." he instructed.

"I can't help it...it's so good."

_**/** _

She could feel the wet tip of his tongue slide between her lips and nudge her clit gently as his strong hands held her legs wide apart.

"Fuck..." she sighed.

"Hold on, honey...I'm liking this."

She held her hands to her forehead and tried not to start screaming his name, but it was almost impossible to resist the pull deep down in her core.

Out of nowhere, he brought his fingers into it, moving her lips apart then fingering her deep and slow.

"I have to!" she whined.

"Nope."

"Baby, please!"

"OK then...you let it go," he relented.

He curled his fingers toward her belly and wrapped his lips around her clit, releasing the swarm of demons she'd been housing for so long.

"Oh...fuck...Jesus...Daryl...Mmmmm!"

She grabbed his hair with both hands and raised her feet onto his upper back as she came without remorse.

Daryl needed to get inside her more than he needed air so he asked her where she might have a non-expired condom.

"Dresser," she moaned, still out of it and grinning like a fool.

"Where?" he begged impatiently.

"There's a few good ones in the dish there."

He grabbed one and had it rolled down his aching dick in no time flat.

"Come," she said, pulling him down to the bed.

Daryl lay back as she threw her leg over his waist and slowly sank herself down on his dick.

"Ooooh damn!" he groaned.

He didn't actually expect to ever have sex again, especially with someone as perfect as Carol. Nothing could ever compare to the feeling of being joined as one with her.

She looked so beautiful above him, her breasts moving with the motion of her love-making.

Her expression was still and focused, and her eyes stayed closed as she rode the waves of pleasure and passion. Daryl had never seen or felt anything so beautiful.

His hands rested on her open thighs, and his strong fingers dug deeper into her flesh as the scales tipped and everything from both sides poured out in a cascade of glory.

Daryl wasn't one for proclamations when he came, he just growled, grunted and panted till it washed all over him.

Making love to Carol was like taking communion, he couldn't feel closer to something bigger than himself if he tried.

/

Coming down from such a high was a slow and dreamlike process where all they did was hold each other, talk about their past together and dream about the future.

"I can't believe you thought I needed a bag of condoms to sleep with Tobin; I'm a little insulted."

"I'm sorry, Carol. This many years without sex and a crush I've been carrying around since we met must have screwed with my mind."

"I'll forgive you. After what just happened here I'll forgive you for anything."

Daryl pulled her in tighter against his body and sighed a sleepy, laborious sigh.

"Do you think Judith is ready to whack the shit out of a piñata?" Carol asked with a long yawn.

"She's ready," he insisted. "She can beat the shit out of that condom bear tomorrow if you want."

"The party isn't for a week; I still need to finish the rest of the piñatas and hunt for candy. Make sure you don't call it a condom bear around her," she laughed.

"I know, I know...that was amazing," he said, kissing the top of her head as her cheek lay on his chest.

"It really was, I wish we'd done this sooner."

"Go get some more non-expired condoms from Maggie and we can make up for lost time," he suggested.

"Deal...I do love you; you know that right?" she said in a suddenly serious tone.

"I know...and you know I love you."

"Yes."

Soon sleep overcame them, and in the morning they were a closer team who would never be separated. Daryl continued to laugh for years when he thought of how he'd finally let her know how he felt. It would have to be something silly like that; they were a couple forged in the fires of the apocalypse, so nothing was cut and paste with them. They had a love that only the end of the world could dream up.

_**~ The End ~** _


End file.
